


Kinktober 2019: List Of Days And Kinks

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2019, List of days and kinks, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: What it says on the tin :)





	Kinktober 2019: List Of Days And Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing for Kinktober. I've taken kinks from about four different 2019 lists (on A03 and tumblr) and amalgamated them into one that appeals to me :) 
> 
> Here's the list of days and kinks included. Predominantly Venom, with some Avengers, Spider Verse and GotG mixed in. Please see the tags when each fic is posted for potential triggers. Happy reading!

Day 1: Eddie Brock / Venom (Ass Worship, Vibrator, Rimming)

Day 2: Carol Danvers / Maria Rambeau (Face-Sitting, Cunnilingus)

Day 3: Bucky Barnes / Steve Rogers (Fuck Or Die, Public Sex + Sex Pollen #1)

Day 4: Olivia Octavius / Aaron Davis (Fucking Chair, Distant/Distracted Sex + Femdom #1)

Day 5: Eddie Brock / Venom (Tentacles, Bondage)

Day 6: Eddie Brock / Venom (Cock Worship, Biting, Micro/Macro)

Day 7: Natasha Romanov / Steve Rogers (Body Swap)

Day 8: May Parker / Olivia Octavius (Sex Toys + Lingerie, Alcohol)

Day 9: Eddie Brock / Venom (Dubcon, Reluctant Sex (neither of these main pairing), Jealousy)

Day 10: Yon-Rogg / Carol Danvers, Yon-Rogg / Minn-Erva, Yon-Rogg / Supreme Intelligence, Yon-Rogg / Yon-Rogg (Narcissism, Masturbation #1, Begging + Praise Kink)

Day 11: Carol Danvers / Natasha Romanov (Formalwear, Object Insertion, Public / Semi-Public Sex #2 + Temperature Play #1, Vibrator #2)

Day 12: Eddie Brock / Venom (Food Play + Oral Sex, Licking, Teeth)

Day 13: Carol Danvers / Maria Rambeau (Hair Pulling + Laughter, Tickling, Breast Worship)

Day 14: Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark & James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers + implied future Pepper/Rhodey/Tony/Steve/Bucky ((Accidental) Voyeurism, Threesome/Moresome + Polyamory Negotiations)

Day 15: Eddie Brock / Venom (Masturbation #2, (Unintentional) Cockblocking + Sexual Frustration)

Day 16: James "Bucky" Barnes / Steve Rogers (Ice play, Temperature Play #2 + Blow Jobs) 

Day 17: Eddie Brock / Venom (Crossdressing, Stockings, Mirror Sex + Sex With Clothes On)

Day 18: Natasha Romanov / Steve Rogers (Pegging, Strap-Ons, Intercrucal Sex (Thigh-Fucking) + Fuck Or Die #2, Sex Pollen #2, Femdom # 2)

Day 19: Mantis / Nebula (Aphrodisiacs (Or Not) + Sex With Clothes On #2, Sex Toys #2, Vibrator #3)

Day 20: Eddie Brock / Venom (Cock Warming, Outdoors Sex, Micro/Macro #2 + Public / Semi-Public Sex #3, Exhibitionism)

Day 21: Aaron Davis / Peter B. Parker (Large Cock, Glory Hole, Sex With Strangers + Public / Semi-Public Sex #3, Magical Healing Cock)

Day 22: Eddie Brock / Venom (Anal Sex, Overstimulation, Costumes, Crossdressing #2, Mirror Sex #2, Multiple Penetration, Maid Outfit)

Day 23: Eddie Brock / Venom (Comfort Sex, Bath/Shower Sex, Alien Sex, Sexual Experimentation + a bit of Magical Healing Space Goo)

Day 24: Natasha Romanov / Steve Rogers (Femdom #3, Impact play, Nipple Clamps, Sounding, Praise Kink #2, Forniphilia (human furniture), Nantaimori (male body sushi), Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys #3, Cock Rings, Ball Stretchers, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Consensual Punishment Play - Paddling, Use Of Everyday Items)

Day 25: Eddie Brock / Venom (Sensory Deprivation, Trust + Comfort Sex #2)

Day 26: Aaron Davis / Peter B. Parker (Trust #2, Window Sex, Balcony Sex, Public / Semi-Public Sex #4 + Princess Carry, Collars)

Day 27: Eddie Brock / Venom (Sexual Experimentation #2, Masturbation #3, Use Of Everyday Items #2, Vibrator #4, First Time Having An Orgasm)

Day 28: Aaron Davis / Peter B. Parker (Gags, Rope Bondage, Rimming + Nipple Clamps, Praise, Submission)

Day 29: James "Bucky" Barnes / Steve Rogers (Clothes Theft, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Frustration #2)

Day 30: Eddie Brock / Venom (Micro/Macro #3, Woke Up With A Vagina, Sexual Experimentation #3, Cunnilingus #2 + First Time Being Fucked (in a sense), Developing Relationship, Morning Sex)

Day 31: Eddie Brock / Venom (Orgasm Delay #2, Orgasm Control, Shapeshifter Sex, Sounding #2, Urethral Play, Eggs / Oviposition, Object Insertion #2, Cock Cages, Ball Stretchers / Use Of Weights, Cock Plugs, (Possible) MPreg, Medical Kink, Speculums, Stirrups + Overstimulation, Size Difference, Cock Slapping, Micro/Macro #4, Praise Kink #3, Established Relationship)


End file.
